hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Akio)
The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active hurricane season recorded, surpassing 2005. 2022 set records in all categories of named systems, with 36 depressions, 32 named storms, 22 hurricanes, and 12 major hurricanes, which were Alex, Colin, Fiona, Martin, Paula, Tobias, Alpha, Beta, Epsilon, Eta, Iota, and Lambda respectively. 2022 was so hyperactive that from August 11 to October 8, there was always at least 1 Tropical Depression strength system or higher active, a total of 59 consecutive days, as well as at least 1 major hurricane in every month from May-December. 2022 was the second season to delve into the Greek Alphabet on record, using the first 11 letters. Season Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/05/2018 till:18/05/2018 color:C3 text:Alex from:30/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 color:C1 text:Bonnie from:14/06/2018 till:19/06/2018 color:C4 text:Colin from:22/06/2018 till:25/06/2018 color:TS text:Danielle from:25/06/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:TS text:Earl from:30/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 color:TD text:Six from:04/07/2018 till:12/07/2018 color:C5 text:Fiona from:07/07/2018 till:10/07/2018 color:TS text:Gaston from:15/07/2018 till:21/07/2018 color:C2 text:Hermine from:20/07/2018 till:25/07/2018 color:C1 text:Ian from:27/07/2018 till:28/07/2018 color:TD text:Eleven from:01/08/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:C2 text:Julia barset:break from:04/08/2018 till:09/08/2018 color:TS text:Karl from:11/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C1 text:Lisa from:14/08/2018 till:19/08/2018 color:C3 text:Martin from:17/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:C1 text:Nicole from:18/08/2018 till:20/08/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:21/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:25/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:TS text:Owen from:20/08/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:C5 text:Paula from:24/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:C1 text:Richard from:01/09/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TS text:Shary from:05/09/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C3 text:Tobias from:08/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:C1 text:Virginie from:12/09/2018 till:20/09/2018 color:C2 text:Walter from:17/09/2018 till:22/09/2018 color:C4 text:Alpha barset:break from:21/09/2018 till:24/09/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Five from:24/09/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:C5 text:Beta from:29/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:TS text:Gamma from:04/10/2018 till:07/10/2018 color:TS text:Delta from:10/10/2018 till:19/10/2018 color:C5 text:Epsilon from:15/10/2018 till:19/10/2018 color:C1 text:Zeta from:23/10/2018 till:29/10/2018 color:C3 text:Eta from:31/10/2018 till:04/11/2018 color:TS text:Theta from:07/11/2018 till:11/11/2018 color:TD text:Thirty-Three from:16/11/2018 till:22/11/2018 color:C4 text:Iota from:20/11/2018 till:28/11/2018 color:TS text:Kappa from:05/12/2018 till:17/12/2018 color:C4 text:Lambda bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Season Overview May Tropical Cyclone Genesis began early for the first time since 2016, with Alex forming on May 11. Alex intensified into a hurricane before striking Florida. Alex then crossed into the Atlantic Ocean and intensified into a Category 3 Hurricane, only the second in the month, with the other being Hurricane Able of 1951. At the end of the month, Bonnie formed, making 2022 only the fifth season on record to have two pre-season storms, and the first to have two pre-season hurricanes, as before landfall, Bonnie peaked as a Category 1 Hurricane. June June was an active month, with four depressions, three named storms, and one hurricane. The first was Hurricane Colin, which struck North Carolina as a Category 4, becoming the first Category 4 storm and landfall in the month of June, as well as the strongest June hurricane. Late in the month, Tropical Storms Danielle and Earl formed back-to-back in the Western Caribbean, with Danielle striking Jamaica and Cuba, and Earl striking Cuba and Florida. At the very end of the month, Tropical Depression Six formed in the Bay of Campeche and did not strengthen before it made landfall. July The first July storm formed on July 4 with the formation of Hurricane Fiona, which reached Category 5 intensity. Fiona became the first storm of the season to not directly make landfall, however it did brush Anguilla as a Category 4, the British Virgin Islands, Hispaniola, and The Bahamas as a Category 5, and North Carolina as a Category 2 before dissipating. Gaston formed in the Northwestern Atlantic as a Subtropical Storm 3 days later and turned fully tropical before striking Massachusetts. Hermine, another Caribbean storm, formed in the middle of the month and struck both the Yucatan Peninsula and Louisiana. A few days later, Ian formed in the Eastern Caribbean and struck Hispaniola as a hurricane. The final storm of the month, Tropical Depression Eleven, failed to strengthen into a Tropical Storm before striking the Florida Panhandle. August August got off to a fast start with the first depression forming on August 1. The depression would later intensify into Hurricane Julia, which would cross Hispaniola as a Category 2 hurricane. Tropical Storm Karl formed on August 4 in the Bay of Campeche and made 2 landfalls in Mexico before dissipating. Hurricane Lisa '''formed on August 11 and struck both Florida and Louisiana as a Category 1 hurricane. The formation of Lisa began a wave with storms constantly forming in the basin. This wave would last until early October. Major Hurricane '''Martin '''formed on August 14 and made 2 landfalls in Central America before crossing into the Eastern Pacific Basin. Hurricane '''Nicole formed on August 17 and traversed the Caribbean to affect all of Mexico, and then Texas later in the month. Tropical Storm Owen formed the day after the formation of Nicole, and continued to dissipate and regenerate near Bermuda for the remainder of the month. The highlight of not only the month, but the entire season, was by far Hurricane Paula. Paula formed near Africa on August 21, and would track across the Caribbean, reaching a worldwide record 230 MPH and 859 millibars. Paula would make 3 Category 5 landfalls. The first was in Southern Nicaragua, which had also been affected by Hurricane Martin earlier in the month. Paula then made landfall in Mexico from the Pacific Side, becoming the first storm to make a Category 5 landfall on Mexico's Pacific Coast. Paula made it's third Category 5 landfall on the Alabama/Mississippi border. Paula would last for the remainder of August and the first two-thirds of September. Paula also affected Europe while Ex-Tropical. The final storm of the month, Hurricane Richard, formed on August 24 in the Eastern Atlantic and caused no impacts to land. September Like August, September got off to fast start as well, as Tropical Depression Twenty formed at 5 AM on September 1. Twenty would make landfall in Puerto Rico and then intensify into Tropical Storm Shary '''over open waters. Shary posed no threat to land for the rest of it's life. Hurricane Tobias formed on September 5 and took a rather unusual track through the Caribbean and Western Atlantic, making landfall in many places. Hurricane '''Virginie formed three days later, affecting Trinidad as a Tropical Storm and Hispaniola as a Category 1 Hurricane. Hurricane Walter formed a few days later and took an extremely unusual track through the Eastern Atlantic. Walter posed no threat to land. On September 17, Tropical Depression Twenty-Four strengthened into Tropical Storm Alpha, making 2022 only the second season on record to use letters from the Greek Alphabet due to the Main List being completely exhausted. The only other season to do this was 2005 at the time. Alpha went on to strike Texas as a Category 4 Hurricane. Tropical Depression Twenty-Five '''formed four days after Alpha and took a Southern turn to strike Venezuela without strengthening to a Tropical Storm. Hurricane '''Beta '''formed on September 24 in the MDR and went on to affect the Bahamas as a Category 5 Hurricane in early October before dissipating. The final storm of the month, Tropical Storm '''Gamma, formed on September 29 and hit Florida the next day. September was so hyperactive that there was always one storm that was Tropical Depression strength or higher throughout the entire month. September 2022 also surpassed the record for the most amount of ACE generated in one month, as well as the most major hurricanes to form in the month of September, with 3. October October didn't start until October 4, on which Tropical Storm Delta formed in the Southwest Caribbean Sea. Delta was only a Tropical Storm for 18 hours, and it never strengthened past 40 MPH. Delta made two landfalls, one in Nicaragua and one in Honduras. Hurricane Epsilon formed on October 10 just East of the Lesser Antilles. Originally predicted to dissipate in the Eastern Caribbean, Epsilon went on the make a Category 5 landfall in Cuba, two major hurricane landfalls in Florida, and a hurricane landfall in North Carolina before dissipating. Hurricane Zeta formed just off of the Southwestern area of Alabama's Gulf Coast, however Zeta took an unusual track and ended up making a hurricane landfall in Florida's Big Bend instead of a weak Tropical Storm landfall near the Alabama/Mississippi border. Hurricane Eta formed on October 23 in the Northern Caribbean. This marked the first time the name Eta had ever been used to name an Atlantic storm. Eta made a quick Tropical Storm landfall in the Dominican Republic before moving through the Bahamas as a minimal hurricane, and then eventually a Category 3 landfall in South Carolina. Tropical Storm Theta was the final storm of the month, forming on October 31 in the Western Caribbean Sea. Theta would make 2 Tropical Storm landfalls in Mexico, one in the Yucatan Peninsula and another in the Mexican state of Veracruz. The formation of Tropical Storm Theta made it the 29th Tropical Storm of the year, breaking the record for the most Tropical Storms in a year, set by 2005. November November began with the formation of Tropical Depression Thirty-Three on November 7 just East of Barbuda. Thirty-Three moved throughout the Eastern Caribbean for over 3 days, not strengthening any further before it's dissipation on November 11. Hurricane Iota formed on November 16 in the Western Caribbean. Iota would make a Category 2 landfall in Cuba, move through the Bahamas as a minimal hurricane, and then make a Category 4 landfall in Bermuda before turning Ex-Tropical on November 22. Iota would be the only hurricane in the month of November, which made November the first month since June to have fewer than 2 hurricanes. (December would eventually join that list as well.). Tropical Storm Kappa was the final storm of the month, forming on November 20 in the Western Caribbean Sea. Kappa would traverse the Western Caribbean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico for 8 days without reaching hurricane status, making landfalls in Mexico's Yucatan Peninsula and New Orleans, Louisiana. December December began with the formation of Tropical Depression Thirty-Six on December 5. This made 2022 the first season since 2007 with storms forming before and after the regular season. Thirty-Six eventually but slowly intensified in Hurricane Lambda. Lambda became the strongest hurricane in both wind speeds and pressure in the month of December, as well as the only major hurricane in the month of December, as well as the first time that a major hurricane formed before and after the regular season. Hurricane Lambda would end up being the final storm of the year, putting an end to this abnormally active and destructive hurricane season. Storms Hurricane Alex Hurricane Bonnie Hurricane Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Tropical Storm Earl Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Fiona Tropical Storm Gaston Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Julia Tropical Storm Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Martin Hurricane Nicole Tropical Storm Owen Hurricane Paula Hurricane Richard Tropical Storm Shary Hurricane Tobias Hurricane Virginie Hurricane Walter Hurricane Alpha Tropical Depression Twenty-Five Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Tropical Storm Theta Tropical Depression Thirty-Three Hurricane Iota Tropical Storm Kappa Hurricane Lambda Naming These are the names that were used for the North Atlantic in 2022. The names Martin, Owen, Tobias, Virginie, and Walter were used in the Atlantic for the first time this year. This is the same naming list as 2016, with the exceptions of Martin and Owen, which replaced Matthew and Otto after they were retired that year. The name Tobias replaced Tomas after it was retired in the 2010 season, but was not used in the 2016 season. The names Virginie and Walter were put on the list when it was first used in 1980, however neither name had been used until 2022. All 21 names were used this year. For the second time in history, the main list was exhausted and therefore the Greek Alphabet was used. Of the 24 letters, 11 were used, with the names Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, and Lambda being used for the first time this year. Retirement In the Spring of 2023, the WMO retired a record-tying five names from this years naming list. Those names were Colin, Fiona, Martin, Paula, and Tobias. They were replaced by the names Connor, Faith, Miles, Penelope, and Theodore to be used in the 2028 season. The names Alpha, Beta, Epsilon, Eta, and ''Iota ''were also retired, however the WMO determined that they would be re-used if needed in the future. Naming List For 2028 Category:Seasons By Akio Category:Future storms Category:Future Seasons Category:Akio Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Storms By Akio